Transformers: Descent into Chaos
by Spartan-Kun
Summary: The Autobots have been at war for centuries, and their war has scantly changed in that time. But once the forces of Chaos arrive as well as some less than friendly warriors of mankind, everything will change. For the the future is looking grim and dark, and there is only war. Rated M for Chaos and language. Also, some mild shipping may be done but thats not what this is about.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own neither Transformers nor 40k

Heads Up: I'm working on a proper fanfic and wrote this little excerpt to get my imagination going. Think of it as a sign of things to come.

Starscream struggled to make it into cover before the next fusillade of fire erupted from further down the corridor. He couldn't run, not yet; he looked back at the bodies of those who had tried and made it a scant 20 meters before being laid low by the seemingly impossible weight of fire brought down by the forces of Chaos. When he first heard the name he laughed, especially once we discovered them humans. Sure they were half his height, but all the decepticons had quickly learned to fear them. Risking a glance down the corridor he saw a line of heavily armored warriors advancing towards his position. Projectile impacts near his head alerted him that he needed to get back into cover. He sank down into his position, not knowing how he would be able to escape.

His thoughts were interrupted by a low rumbling. He looked around his position, and realized the fire had stopped. The rumbling got deeper, and louder. As he transformed, the wall beside him was shattered and a heavily armored frame burst through with a roar. Amidst the roaring it spoke words that were too guttural for him to understand. Before he could escape the figure used one of its giant fists to swat him to the ground. He reverted back to robot form and landed on his back. He looked upon his attacker, and saw what looked to be giant puss filled boils atop its frame. Hoping to debilitate it, he fired at the dreadnought only to find it shrug the energon bolts harmlessly. It trodded toward him until one of the boils was struck by a bolt and exploded outward, the contents spill all over the floor and Starscream. He laughed loudly at his small victory, his metal began to slough away in great chunks. Laughter quickly turned to tormented screams as he realized his folly, and over his wailing in agony the chaos dreadnought stomped on his leg, nearly shattering it in two. Shakily he trained his weapon at the beast but before he could fire it grabbed his arm with its oversized fist and squeezed.

Screaming in pain, it was all he could do to remain conscience. With a disabled arm and leg, all but shattered to pieces, escape and attack were impossible. The dreadnought standing above him started to shake and….laugh? He looked on in horror at the thought of what could cause a monster to laugh, until he saw what approached him. Amid the combat and pain he never noticed the armor clad warriors bounding toward him. A roar filled the hall, all but sealing his fate. The revving of chain weapons and crackle of power weapons reached a crescendo. He felt dozens of warriors climb atop him, their weapons digging into him. He could feel his spark giving out, strength fading from his body. The last words he heard were simple, though the meaning was lost to him.

"Blood for the Blood God!"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own neither Transformers nor 40k

Heads up: The marines in this story are my own armies, with their own background. I may or may not go over it all in detail here so if you want to know what has happened before this you can find it here: .

THE WARP

Two colossal vessels floated through the immaterium, trading vicious blows with one another. One, gunmetal grey sporting a prow in the shape of a mighty eagle; the other a sickly green with what looked like puss balls and spikes. They shook violently under the heavy impacts of macro cannons and lances. Beams of light and shells coursed through the warp between them. Shields flared under the intense salvos thrown back and forth.

Aboard one, fought defenders of mankind and her domains while the warriors of the plague god commanded the other. Both the same legion, though separated by millennia. They are the Death Guard. On the _Scythes Edge_ Captain Tyriel stood on the bridge of his mighty vessel shouting orders to those at the controls.

"Prepare to drop us out of the warp!" he bellowed.

"Captain, if we drop now who don't know where we will end up," one of the helmsmen reported.

"I don't care, we cannot withstand this firepower for much longer!" Tyriel responded

Amongst the cannon and energy fire being traded, the shapes of assault boats and boarding torpedoes slammed into the Imperial vessel; flooding it with the warriors of chaos. As Plague Marines and Khorne Berserkers forced their way in the defenders of the ship in the form of Death Guard and Knights of Oorai took defensive positions. Bolter fire rang through the halls of the _Scythes Edge_ as Astartes battled one another. To the Death Guard, this was only a mild change. They had only recently escaped the fires of the Horus Heresy ten millennia ago, though a warp anomaly. The Knights of Oorai however had been fighting the forces of chaos since their inception. But the Death Guard legionnaires were not yet accustomed to fighting astartes changed by the warp, least of all their former brothers that now made up the Plague Marines.

"Captain we have boarding parties across most decks. Response teams are holding them at bay but only barely!" A human voice called over a comlink.

"Major O'Reilly, are you troops mobilized?" Tyriel asked. 

"Yessir, all units ready to assist defences wherever needed." O'Reilly replied.

"Good, though they will not be needed; have all you're units ready to abandon ship onto whatever world we land on. This ship is as good as lost." Tyriel commanded. Turning to one of the panels nearby and spoke loudly into it.

"All units, prepare for emergency warp exit and evacuation." With his last command sent over the vox. Tyriel prepared himself for whatever may lay ahead of him.

Liberion marines scrambled into dropships and landers, awaiting the order to drop. Whole companies of men and women at arms readied themselves whilst Karlsland grenadiers joined them. Thousands of troops waited anxiously, as the warship they called home shuddered from impacts and internal explosions.

In the hanger bays, scores of strike craft returned to their lofts as other prepared for launch. With the message of emergency warp exit and the call for evacuation announced all pilots needed their craft to be fueled and loaded. The 501st Joint Fighter Wing and 588th bomber wing readied themselves.

Amidst the frantic fighting within and without, a large portal erupted on the bow of the _Scythes Edge_. It glowed a ghostly red, as the ship slipped through it. It did not go unnoticed, for the chaos warship changed course and slammed into it. Both vessals pressed their way through the portal. Stretch near to its breaking point the portal between the warp and real space began to collaps as the two ships made it through.

Upon returning to real space, all power had been lost, and they were in free fall quickly descending through a planet's atmosphere. The chaos battleship was drifting away though still falling rapidly. Drop pods could be seen launching from its sickly belly, just as their own craft ejected from their dying vessel. Call signs were announced, letting friendlies know who had made it out. Though some were stuck on board still fighting the invaders, with only their faith to keep them alive once the dust settled from the imminent crash.

Hundreds of drop pods, and other assorted craft were disgorged from either ship, filling the sky. Many landed around the projected landing site of their aligned craft, while others careened straight into the fighting below.

Below this scene of continued violence awaited another, in the midst of battle. Drop pods containing forces of chaos and those of mankind's defenders landed among a battled waged by what appeared to be giant war machines, smaller than the god engines of the mechanicum they were still three times the height of an astartes. They appeared to be fighting others of their kind and humans. Chaos marines exited their pods and relished these new victims, setting upon them with bolter and blade. Heavy weapons tearing into the machines that stood against them. The humans stood no chance and the machines were overwhelmed.

As the ships came down, the chaos warship impacted another, a spiked ship firing high energy laser blasts and seemingly everything in sight. It was dragged to its death by the corrupted vessel. Both impacting the ground, its occupants soon found one another and began battle anew.

The _Scythes Edge_ had an easier landing, coming to rest by a large mountain. Its occupants mostly having disembarked in orbit, began landing near the crashed ship, defending it from chaos and whatever else attacked. Most of the Astartes on board survived the crash, infantry from Liberion and Karlsland began fortifying positions and setting up emplacements, only to find they weren't the only ones defending this particular piece of real estate.

OUTSIDE JASPER, NV

The Autobots were backed into a corner; above them, the Decepticons were shelling them and outside MECH was trying to gain entry. Or rather, had gained entry. Using conventional weapons, however more advanced, MECH had managed to press into the base. Even while doing that a battle erupted outside between Mech and the Decepticons. All over the area 'cons and men spilled blood and energon, while in the base bumblebee had taken serious damage, and Optimus had taken several severe hits.

Even amidst all the chaos, Jack, Miko, and Raph stayed in the base hiding. All of them had minor wounds just from being near the fighting.

"We need a plan!" Arcee called out as her blasters tore holes into oncoming tanks.

"And we need it fast!" Added in Bulkhead.

Optimus fired his cannons, trying to think. "Ratchet, what's it look like outside?" He asked the medic bot.

"The _Nemesis_ is sitting above us, trying to dig through the mountain and fight MECH. I can't tell who's winning." He looked through the screens in front of him looking for a way out when he saw two signatures in high orbit.

"Optimus! We have two unknown star ships on what appears to be a crash course!" Ratchet yelled, trying to get a visual on the ships. "Their signature is huge, and NOT cybertronian."

Raph ran over the Ratchet, trying to help. Almost taking machine gun fire coming from the tunnel. Hoping onto a terminal he began working through the sensor readouts displaying them to Ratchet.

"Whoever they are, they're dispelling a massive amount of what appear to be landing craft between the two of them." Ratchet informed them.

"We need to know if these new comers have hostile intentions," Optimus said.

"And if they aren't?" Bulkhead asked in between shots.

"We will cross that bridge when we get there." Optimus replied.

The Autobots continued to fight, and moniter the approaching crashing ships. Even as the pods launched from them landed amidst the Decepticon and Mech forces.

"Optimus it appears as though their forces are making landfall," Ratchet said.

"Ya, all around us!" Arcee called.

Landfall -OO:17:34

Lieutenant Sanya Litvyak climbed into the cockpit of her avenger strike fighter, warming up the engines as she strapped into her seat. Looking around she saw her squadron mates getting into their craft, a sigh of relief escaped her lips as squadron vox chatter lit up and everyone sounded off. An explosion rocked the vessel and then things seemed to stand still for a moment. They must have reentered real space.

"All units prepare for launch!" Commander Minna yelled out over the vox. She could tell the commander was worried. Going over all of her instruments one last time and whispering a little prayer to herself she braced herself for the order. In that moment time stood still, her heart stilled, she opened her eyes and saw out the gaping hanger doors the world spilling out before her. Fire and death awaited them all. In the desert below she saw the hallmarks of war. From here she oculd barely make out armored units firing and moving. Something caught her eye though, but before she could focus on it the word came down like a hammer.

"All units launch!" Minna's voice was heard by every member of the 501st, of the 588th as well as the defense craft that called this ship home. Not only they but every dropship and the handful of bulk landers began their descent as well. It was the job of the 501st and 588th to clear a landing zone for the troops near a large outcropping near the expected landing position of the _Scythes Edge_. The ships compliment of lightning strike fighters however, had the task of protecting the ground troops in transit from hostile aircraft.

These thoughts raced through Sanya's mind as her avenger was hurdled out the hanger and into the sky around the mammoth vessel. Almost instantly chaos hell blade interceptors were upon them.

"Eila where are you?!" Sanya called out over the vox, trying to locate her wingman as a pair of hell blades found her six and poised to attack.

"Right behind you!" Eila replied, her response followed quickly heavy caliber cannon rounds ripping through the two fighters behind Sanya.

"Where's everyone else?" Sanya asked"

"4 o'clock low, I've got eyes on Yeager and Lucchini." Eila continued looking and a moment later added "Looks like the rest are just ahead of them.

Hell blades and lightnings danced amongst themselves. The lightnings trying their best to keep the hell blades off the transports. Autocannon and Lascannon fire filled the sky between the two warships whose guns had fallen eerily quiet. The girls of the 501st blazed away in front of them clearing a path through the light chaos interceptors.

"This is Minna, everyone stay with your wingman and proceed to target coordinates. We need to ensure the LZ is cool enough for out troopers." Minna hailed over the vox in a calm voice.

Sanya looked at the lead fighter in her squadron, not an avenger like hers, she and the pair of fighters behind her were thunderbolt heavy fighters. She broke off with Eila at her wing, peeling off to the side as the rest of her squad mates did. Upon reach attack altitude it became clear that the forces at war down below were not their own. But as fire erupted from the ground and spit passed her she no longer cared who they were. The four pairs of avengers swooped by the target area raking it with high explosive bolt cannon rounds shredding everything they touched.

Moving into position for another pass, there was a scream over the vox. Looking around Sanya found a strange looking fighter throwing what appearing to be lascannon fire at Perrine. She pulled hard opened fire at Perrine's attacker. Multiple rounds struck home and the craft exploded gloriously. However, sudden maneuver made Eila unable to keep up with her. This allowed for a pair of the unknown fighters to get behind her.

"Eila! Two bogeys on my six!" She called out as she attempted to shake them. But they were persistant and closed in tight. Eila came in from behind and below, her own lascannons spitting blazing red light at the hostile ships.

"Scratch one, just hang in there Sanya" Eila said, trying to line of a shot on the last one. The avenger wasn't meant for dogfighting, it was designed as a close air support platform. Eila cursed as her target banked and flipped; avoiding her aim. She had to be careful as a misplaced shot may hit Sanya. But in her hesitation a single bolt of energy ripped of the craft and impacted Sanya's port side engine causing here to careen out of control.

"I'm hit! I'm hit! This is Lieutenant Sanya V. Litvyak, I'm goi-" Sanya said over the vox as she hit her ejection switch. Eila watched as the craft exploded moments after Sanya cleared the canopy. Flashes of light pulled her attention to a pair of fighters approaching from above.

"This is Eila, I've lost my wingman. She ejected, I saw a chute. We need to retrie-" She started to yell into the vox.

"Get it together Pilot Officer! Link up with Perrine and Mio and keep focused on the mission. We can't retrieve her until we get those boots on the ground." Minna ordered. She felt for Eila, she truly did. But they needed to accomplish their mission or else none of them would live.

Landfall -00:02:00

"Two minutes to touchdown!" the Pilot yelled. Gomez looked around at his squad mates trying to calm himself when the Sarge got on the vox again. "Listen up! Here's your brief, Bravo company has been tasked with setting up shop three mikes to the east. Ours will be the position closest to the chaos warship assuming it lands where we think it will. Bravo's one through four will be on the line from the get go. It'll be up to them get the line drawn up. Bravo 5 and Bravo 6; that's us for those of you who haven't been paying attention, are to support the line where needed and maintain comms with the rest of the regiment. Any question?" He looked around for a moment awaiting a response.

"Sir no sir!" a chorus of replies rang out.

Most of Bravo Company was loaded onto valkyrie dropships. In theirs, squads 5 and 6 were crammed in a ship meant to only hold ten men. It was filled with 20.

"30 seconds!" the pilots voice rang out again. And right after there was a loud explosion that sent the craft spiraling down to the ground below. Gomez was flung out the door and flew a good ten meters before hitting the ground. With the wind knocked out of him he saw the bird crash and buckle. There was another explosion, though smaller. He got up, grasping for his lasgun. He readied it and started to run to the downed bird only to stumbled, having not yet gained his balance yet. Dropping to a knee he looked up to see men and women getting out of the ship, some in better shape than others.

"Gomez get your ass over here!" Sarge yelled. He winced a little but got up and made his way over. "What are we looking at sir?" Another marine asked, Gomez didn't know him as this other marine was from Squad 5.

"Fuck if I know marine, but what I do know is that we have walked into someone else's war," Sarge said.

Gomez took a peek over the rock and saw a battlefield before him, when a vox operator nearby started relaying what he heard.

"The 7th and 9th regiments have taken casualties but are so far intact. Their bulk landers have made landfall and are starting to deploy"

"What about the rest of the 8th?" Sarge asked

"Scattered sir. Only half of Bravo Company made to the correct LZ, Alpha and Charlie companies are way off course and have landed north of Alpha's intended LZ. They should be able to make it to use in the next hour to get in position, until then we need to hold our real estate."

Sarge was about to respond when another marine yelled out "Holy shit look at that!"

Sarge's gazed moved upward and saw the two colossal vessels about to hit the ground. The chaos ship slammed into another, escort sized one and slammed into the ground in front of them while their own ship hit the ground behind them. In moments there was nothing but dust in the air.

"Alright marines dig in! We've got work to do!" Sarge grabbed his lasgun and eyed through the slightly magnified sight. Drop pods began impacting everywhere, allied and chaos forces landed in the midst of both lines and the fighting in between the two ships. From what little he saw the Death Guard and Knights of Oorai were making their way back to the lines while the forces of chaos just slaughtered anyone nearby. The human troops were locked in combat with what looked like slender imperial knights. Infantry and armored units were everywhere fighting the giant warriors and even themselves.

"Sarge we have company!" Gomez yelled out over the din. Sure enough a small horde of chaos cultist were making their way to the marines on the hill. With practiced skill, they repositioned and leveled their lasguns.

"Marines, open fire!"


End file.
